Rivails
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: Ah yes Mr. Black, you are wolf in sheep clothings.. err or dogie in sheeps clothing?


"Entah itu takdir atau satu kesatuan dari seorang pria, atau bahkan kebetulan semata? Atau memang bakat mendasar dari seorang Black? Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila mampu mempesona seluruh siswi Hogwarts."

_Ah yes, you are wolf in sheep's clothing… err, or doggie in sheep's clothing?_

.

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Warning! OC, dan sebagainya

.

"Ah baiklah Miss Mahesa, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, silahkan bersihkan kuali itu tanpa menggunakan sihir," dengan santainya professor pergi meninggalkan aku dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kuali kotor beserta cairan kental aneh, ewwhh.

"Nata ini semua salahmu," aku mulai memutar bola mataku sebal dengan bisikannya. "Kalau saja kau tidak menyeretku untuk berurusan dengan Jamie, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Rose bisakah kau tidak berpihak pada―" aku mulai menggosok terlalu bersemangat saat enggan mengatakan nama James, "di sini, akulah yang menjadi korban."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa siswi Hufflepuff mampu melakukan hal menantang seperti itu," seperti biasa, Jamie Pottie kembali lagi membawa nama asrama.

"Kurasa kau harus bertanya pada topi itu, mungkin aku cocok di _Iceses_(SS) atau _Geegee_(GG)." Ucapku asal masih berkutat dengan cairan hijau berbau kaus kaki.

"Berhenti memplesetkan nama Salazar Slytherin dan Godric Griffindor," dengan lancang si cantik berambut api―Rose Weasley mendepak kepalaku hingga terantuk kuali besar.

Menggeram kesal, dengan kasar aku melempar kain berlumur cairan aneh itu kesembarang arah, "Rosie! Apalah arti sebuah nam― ouch!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku, "Ya, apalah arti sebuah nama," suara menyebalkannya begitu berdenging. Aku yakin ia yang melempar pengaduk itu hingga mengenai kepalaku. "Aku sudah selesai, Rosie tinggalkan saja dia."

Kemudian ia pergi dengan menyeret lengan Rose tanpa memperdulikan erangannya, begitu pula dengan wajah melongoku. Tak menerima keadaan ini, sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu, dengan semangat aku berteriak dan mengejar mereka. Namun sial, entah kutukan darimana, lenganku menyenggol sesuatu yang berada di meja professor. Sebuah botol kaca yang terlihat mencurigakan. Bagai gerakan slow motion, kedua kepala yang berada jauh denganku mulai menoleh dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Begitupula suara mereka yang terdengar seperti gaungan di dalam gua, atau ketika kau menyetel voice record dengan kecepatan super lambat.

Namaku terdengar seperti; "NUAAATTAAALIAA!" dengan nada aneh.

Lalu asap berwarna kehijauan keluar dengan cepat, membuat mataku dan tenggorokanku perih. Oh tidak! Apakah aku sudah melepaskan ramuan kematian? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati konyol, pun aku belum mengungkapkan cinta pada Fred Weasley, aku juga belum mengharumkan nama penyihir blasteran di Hogwarts, bahkan aku belum merasakan ciuman pertama.

.

Rivails © Saitou senichi

.

"Well, well, well, sepertinya gadis Huflepuff ini menggodaku dengan pose menantang, eh?" ditengah kesadaranku sebuah suara yang mengganggu merangsek telingaku, suara siapa itu? Sepertinya tak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

Enggan menoleh kebelakang tanpa mengubah pose tiarap dengan bokong menugging― demi Helga aku pun malu dengan pose ini. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang dan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Sebelah alisnya naik, "siapa kau? Sepertinya baru kulihat."

Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, siapa laki-laki ini? Matanya hitam, rambut hitam berantakan mencapai kerah baju, dan seragam yang― "sepertinya kau akan terkena masalah jika bertemu dengan Rosie _si bossy Geegee _dengan seragam berantakan," ucapku memperingatkan.

Kerutan di dahinya yang sedikit tertutupi rambut mulai berkerut, "Rosie? Geegee?" dia mengatakan itu dengan nada aneh, sama seperti ketika kau mendengar telur ceplok yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi stroberi.

"**Padfoot**, kenapa kau mening― wow," ku lihat dibalik bahu lelaki itu sesosok berkacamata, "mangsa baru?"

"No, gadis dengan wajah bulat tidak termasuk tipeku, **Prongs."**

sebelah alisku berkedut. Aku tahu darah Asiaku ini benar-benar tidak menarik, tapi setidaknya tidak usah juga menggunakan kalimat 'wajah bulat' di hadapanku, aku rasa James masih memiliki hati nurani dibandingkan dengan lelaki ini. Oh ya! Rose dan James!

Dengan panic aku menyapu pandanganku kesegala penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan dua saudara berbeda usia itu. Kemana mereka! Aku melihat jubah hitam dengan warna merah didalamnya, Aha, itu mereka, "Rosie! James!"aku berlari menuju mereka yang tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan, melupakan dua sosok bernama Padfoot dan Prongs.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" aku tahu ini basa-basi, terlihat dari penampilan mereka yang semraut tentu saja mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

James tidak menjawab ucapanku, ia malah mengelus-elus kepala Rose dengan lembut dan bertanya, "apakah kepalamu terluka?" kesal dengan sikap acuhnya, dengan kekuatan penuh aku menendang tungkai kakinya.

"OW! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ia mengaduh sembari memegang tungkai kakinya, "benar-benar seperti bukan seorang gadis."

"Kau mengacuhkanku."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Rose."

"Stop! Stop it! Kalian berhenti bertengkar! James aku baik baik saja― dan Natalia kau membuat masalah lagi!" Rose berteriak kesal, Uh baiklah wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan jika marah.

Usia bukanlah patokan dari keberanian seseorang, contohnya saja aku, usiaku berbeda setahun lebih tua dari Rose, tapi ketika Rose marah aku tak bisa berkutik. Dan itu membuatku meringis, mengingat ibunya yang super disiplin ketika memarahi aku.

"O…okay?"

Kami semua menoleh keasal suara. Dua sosok yang sempat aku lupakan mulai memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Sepertinya aku baru tahu di Hogwarts ada yang memiliki nama sepertiku―"

"Kakek?"

"Hah?" aku, Rose dan dua lelaki itu berkata 'hah' secara bersamaan. Sama-sama bingung dengan ucapan James.

Aku dan Rose segera melirik raut wajah James yang tiba-tiba menjadi seputih dinding. Dengan gerakan gesit, ia menarik lengan kami dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Di sela-sela bunyi sol sepatu kami, ia bergumam terus menerus. Dan bodohnya aku― jangan lupakan Rose, masih saja menerima tarikan kuat dari James. Beberapa gerombolan siswa Hufflepuff yang bahkan satupun tidak ku kenal, melirik kami dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan; manusia-manusia-primitif, karena menabrak mereka tanpa meminta maaf.

"Uh, James," Rose bergumam ragu, "kenapa kau memanggilnya kakek?"

James berhenti, wajahnya benar-benar pucat. "Ia mirip sekali dengan kakek, kakek yang berada di foto. Ayah pernah memperlihatkannya, bukan hanya kakek, bahkan lelaki yang bersamanya pun mirip dengan paman."

"Hah? Maksudmu James Potter?" Tanya Rose serius dan dijawab anggukan mantap James.

"James Potter yang mana?" bukannya dijawab, mereka malah menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku yang tidak mengetahui sulur-sulur pohon keluarga dan kerabat mereka, hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata, tentu saja! Aku hanyalah anak asuh Hermione Granger. Memasang telinga dan otak setajam mungkin untuk mencerna sebaik mungkin informasi mereka.

"Mata, hidung, bibir, wajah, semuanya mirip." Kalimatnya terhenti untuk menjegal seorang siswa Ravenclaw, "maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya sekarang tahun berapa?"

Lihat, matanya memperhatikan penampilan kami dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sebelum menjawab, "1976."

Mata kami melebar, dengan bersamaan kami meneriakinya "APPAAA?!"

Maaf untuk liur yang bermuncratan itu, tapi sungguh mana ada manusia yang masih tenang ketika mengetahui ia terlempar ke masalalu. Bahkan James yang seharusnya sudah tahu dan bisa menenangkan kami pun sama-sama berteriak. Panik panic panic!

Kembali menjadi manusia-manusia-primitif tanpa tata krama, tanpa menoleh atau berterimakasih― bahkan meminta maaf atas cipratan itu, kami meninggalkan siswa Ravenclaw yang masih mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwanya yang beterbangan.

"Kalian GILA! KENAPA MENGAJAKKU KE TAHUN INI!" AKU PANIK! AKU TERLEMPAR KE MASALALU DIMANA SI BOTAK BELUM MATI! "Ouch!"

Kurasa kepalaku harus segera di periksakan, mereka sudah dua kali mendepak kepalaku di hari ini. "KAU YANG MEMBUAT KAMI TERLEMPAR DALAM MASALAH!" Potter dan Weasley sungguh kompak meneriakiku.

"Kita harus mencari ruangan kosong, untuk mendinginkan kepala," Rose kaulah pemimpinnya.

Dengan langkah mantap Rose memimpin jalan, entah aku tidak tahu ia akan membawa kami kemana. Aku terlalu kalut dengan pikiranku, ketakutan tidak bisa kembali ke tahun seharusnya benar-benar menghantuiku. Di tahun ini, gadis Asia sepertiku akan aneh sekali berkeliaran di Inggris. Dan itu menambah daftar kepanikanku, aku harap, aku melihat wajah Asia lainnya di Hogwarts.

"Baiklah sudah sampai," ucapan Rose membuyarkan lamunanku.

Menepuk dahi dengan frustasi, aku mengerang dalam hati, "Rose, kau membuatku sakit kepala, aku panic dan kau membawaku ke perpustakaan."

"Ini lebih baik," James mengintrupsi eranganku kemudian duduk di lantai dan menyuruh kami―secara nonverbal― agar duduk.

Menarik napas dan membuang dengan perlahan, aku segera memulai pembicaraan, "baiklah, informasi yang ku tangkap dari kalian adalah kita terlempar ke masalalu."

"Iya, yang kulihat begitu," James berucap lambat lambat, "tapi karena… apa…?"

Aku kembali memutar ulang ingatan beberapa waktu lalu. Baiklah, saat itu aku mencoba berlari mengejar mereka dan menjatuhkan… "Ramuan professor Slughorn…"

"Ah!" James menjentikan jarinya, "Rose sebelum aku dan Nata diberi detensi, bukankah kelas ramuan itu jadwalmu, ya?"

mengetukan jemarinya dengan perlahan di atas meja, ia terlihat seperti berpikir keras, "ya… professor saat itu menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Plantele Tipa," _kemudian matanya melebar seolah melihat ingatannya sendiri, "_Plantele tipa!_ Tanaman langka―"

"Bisakah kalian mengecilkan volumenya?"

"Ups kecilkan suaramu― Maafkan kami madam!" aku benar—benar ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

Membuat lingkaran kami mulai berdiskusi.

"Plantele Tipa adalah tanaman dari bakal tunas dari Never Meant to Belong," jangan tanyakan kenapa namanya seperti anak tiri, aku pun tak tahu. "Tanaman itu mampu memproduksi kabut aneh yang dalam beberapa buku di Knocktum―" Mata James berkilat tajam memandang Rose ketika mengatakan tempat itu. "Jangan salah sangka, aku kesana bersama Scorpius mencari sesuatu!"

"_Okay… Back to topic_!" aku kembali menggeram kesal karena pembicaraan yang mudah melenceng.

"Di dalam buku mengatakan bahwa, kabut yang tercipta oleh Never Meant akan mempengaruhi waktu, seperti jam pasir pemerintah. Tanaman itu illegal, tidak bisa diperjual belikan."

"Dan professor Slughorn mendapatkannya, sekaligus membuat ramuan gelap."

"Aku kira efeknya hanya memundurkan waktu beberapa jam lalu," aku bertanya pada mereka, mencoba mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang lumayan ganjil. "Bukan sampai bertahun-tahun."

"Itu bisa terjadi," kini James menimpali. "Jika ditambahkan dengan sesuatu…"

"Mungkin sisik siren emas," ucapan Rose dengan nada datar membuat mataku melotot maksimal. Oh great! Di Hogwarts terdapat seorang professor _sycho―_bila ucapan Rose mengenai sisik siren emas benar adanya― yang mementingkan ramuannya daripada kepri-nimfaan*. Dan mengajarkan kami ramuan-ramuan itu! Tunggulah kelahiran Kau—tahu—siapa—yang baru.

"Itu tidak mungkin Rose," aku mendesis pelan.

"Kita harus mencari cara agar kembali, mungkin dengan ramuan yang lainnya?" James mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kita harus tetap di Hogwarts, mencari segala macam informasi untuk mendapatkan ramuan atau benda Time Turner."

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa begitu saja masuk kelas," Rose memperingatkan.

Menemukan jalan buntu, kami bertiga menghela napas seperempat mendengus dan menghentakan kepala kebelakang dengan keras dan frustasi. Ini salahku…

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita masih memiliki banyak waktu," Rose mengelus pundakku, ah sekarang aku ingin bertanya, diantara kita siapa yang dewasa.

Hening sesaat.

Tersentak mengingat sesuatu, James memekik seperti seorang wanita tua mendapatkan wasiat melimpah, "aku ingat! Kita harus bertemu Albus!"

Aku mengerenyit, "Albus adikmu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, "bukan adikku, tapi Albus Dumbledore."

Ah aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan gerakan semangat kami berdiri, Rose tersenyum semangat begitupula James. Err "James aku tak tahu wajah Albus Dumbledore," jangan salahkan aku lagi, bukan salahku bila aku tidak tahu wajah mantan penyihir terhebat di daratan Eropa, hidupku sudah lama di Asia, Hermione mengasuhku ketika ia melihat kemampuan―yang aku kira telekinesis― pada usia menyerempet sebelas tahun.

"Kau tidak pernah makan coklat kodok?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "aku benci coklat, itu membuat gusiku sakit."

"Dad pernah bercerita tentang gaya pakaian Albus Dombledore yang nyentrik, Nata mungkin kau bisa membedakan mana professor biasa dengan professor nyentrik," Rose memberiku petunjuk. Aku hanya mengangguk mencoba membayangkan seorang professor dengan pakaian nyentrik― mungkin jubah berwarna merahmuda…? Dengan gliters? Ya setidaknya aku punya sedikit gambaran.

"Ini akan mudah bila kita berpencar." Kami mengangguk menyetujui usul James. "Kita akan berkumpul di sini lagi."

Kemudian kamipun pergi meninggalkan ruangan penuh dengan buku itu, tidak lupa memberi salam pada pustakawati yang tengah memelototi kami, uh aku rindu madam Pince. Sebelum berpencar, James memperingatkan agar tongkat sihir tetap ditangan, jangan sampai terjatuh terlebih aku dan Rose yang tidak memakai jubah.

Ini pernyataan menggelitik yang sulit ditahan agar tidak keluar dalam kondisi ini, "James," tapi aku adalah siswi Helga Hufflepuff jadi tak mengapa.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku meragukan kreatifitas orangtuamu," ancang—ancang Natalia, James sepertinya akan meledak. "karena ia menamai anak-anaknya dengan nama orang terdahulu," aku mulai berlari meninggalkannya, meski ia meraung.

.

.

.

Baiklah menjaili si rambut minyak adalah kesenanganku selama ini, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri aku pun tidak tahu apa yang salah. Ini hanya menyenangkan, dan membantuku melupakan urusan Mom beserta darah murninya.

"Pad, padfoot?!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan James, "what?"'

"Kau melamun, apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya di sela tawa. "Aaaa, apakah gadis tadi?"

"Padfoot memikirkan seorang gadis?" okay **Moony **mulai tertarik.

James mengangguk antusias, "Hufflepuff."

"Hah?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Moony, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis berwajah bulat," ya itu memang faktanya.

Kemudian mereka tenggelam dengan cerita James, ya cerita pertemuan aneh kami dengan tiga orang itu. Aku ingat dia, ya gadis Hufflepuff itu. Bentuk wajahnya memang seperti apel dengan pipi tembam, warna kulitnya pun berbeda dengan Lily dan Veronica, seperti putih telur yang dicampur minyak zaitun. Tidak lupa bentuk matanya mengingatkanku pada rusa, bulat namun lancip di ujungnya. Cukup menarik, berbeda dengan wanita Hogwarts kebanyakan.

"Hey, lihat, orang yang dibicarakan malah muncul," James kembali mengoceh.

Mataku menyipit geli, melihat tingkah aneh gadis satu ini. Mau apa dia berjalan berjinjit sembari merapat ke dinding?

"Prongs, Moony, lihat dan pelajari," aku berjalan mendekati gadis aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

A/n : terkena virus Next Generation dengan OC blaster Indo dari seseorang, haha. aku nggak berharap banyak yang suka dengan OC ini. Terimakasih untuk Kakam yang masih mau bantuin saya mempublish ini.

Nimfa itu nama kelompok mahkluk mitos kaya peri gitu, siren gitu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Adios.


End file.
